


Saying Hello to Goodbye

by MyAnchorIsMyHope



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAnchorIsMyHope/pseuds/MyAnchorIsMyHope





	Saying Hello to Goodbye

"Where do I go? Where do I belong." For her there was no returning to Hell and there was certainly no place in Heaven for a demon. Especially none other than Lucifer's right hand torturer. She would be forced to stay among the humans. It was not where she wanted to be. When Lucifer abandoned his throne in Hell he had gone to Los Angeles and now he was the well known business owner of Lux, the elite bar and club in the hottest spot in town. Of course Mazikeen followed him. She has followed him through the Gates of Hell and there would be no doubt she would follow him to the human city of L.A. But after meeting Detective Decker, the one person on earth who could resist him, he had fallen for her and swore to never return to hell. His swear was only made stronger by the angel wing scam pulled by Mazikeen and Amenadiel, Lucifer's Angel brother. Only a single feather was retrieved from when Lucifer burned his beautiful, magnificent wings. That was their ticket home. But she gave it up to save the dying Amenadiel. But noe several weeks later, Amenadiel returned to Heaven for the sake of saving his Grace and Lucifer officially disowned her forever. All she had known or loved was now ripped from her iron grasp. At this moment, she was lower than even dirt. 

She had sworn to always and forever follow and protect Lucifer whether he saw it coming or not. She made an oath to him but he relieved her of her oath just to get rid of her once and for all. She knew something was up with Lucifer. He is not as good at hiding things as he thinks. Not only that but he was actively avoiding her; their talks were brief and kept to a minimum. He was closed off. She did not know why but she wanted to. She stood behind the bar of the closed club and looked around one last time. A single tear ran down her cheek as she touched a picture of her and Lucifer she had put on the wall. "Goodbye Lucifer." She gave the place one last look and she walked out the door into the pouring rain. She did not know where she would go or what she would do but she could not stay. She walked across the street and kept walking. She would go where her feet would take her. Who is Mazikeen? Well she is starting to figure that out.

*Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think. Have a great day love!*


End file.
